Blindfold
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: Itachi had never been afraid to do something a bit risqué, and besides, what was there to lose. He’d already sold his soul to the devil. SasuIta Three-shot Just to pass the time.
1. Part One

Okay, so here's a one-shot that I am writing for a friend of mine on Y-Gallery that I just thought I should put on here, at least to hold you over until I update all my fics, which will be throughout this coming up week. Don't worry, I've vowed not to give up on any of my stories, so you don't have to worry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. It won't be a long one, but I hope it will hold you over. Until next time!

Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters belong to me. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Blindfold

Part One

-

-

Wherever he seemed to be, the place was masked with the unsettling scent of urine and sweat and he couldn't understand how he'd gotten there in the space of time it took for him to leave the house and walk to school. The thought that he'd been kidnapped ran throughout his mind over and over again until his chest was heaving with the strength of his forced breath.

Sasuke was seated back against something cold; eyes shut tight behind a strictly knotted black cloth with his pale arms bruised the color of lilacs beneath the harsh metal of handcuffs. The teen jerked slightly as his sensitive ears tuned in to a muted scurrying a few feet in front of him. No doubt it was a rodent looking for its nightly fill of crumbs or other little creatures.

The last thing he could remember before he ended up there, was waiting at the 'Stop' sign for a mysterious black Porsche to make that narrow left turn, but instead it had slowed and the window had rolled down. Sasuke could not recall the man's face, but he could recollect the feel of cold, heavy steel slamming unmercifully into the back of his head.

He guessed that did explain the mystery of his throbbing skull and the warmth trickled down his scalp and tingled like an itch that he wanted so badly to rid himself of.

Grimacing, Sasuke leaned his head forward onto his bent knees and waited for something – anything – to happen. He needed to know what he had gotten himself in to this time, but the harder he thought, the more his head began to throb more and more until his cuffed hands squeezed into tight fists and his nails dug harshly into the flesh of his palm.

Sasuke hoped he hadn't done something that would put his life in danger, though when he thought about it, he hadn't strayed away from the routine he'd set for himself. It had been the same for some time now: go to school, go straight home, eat, and then go to sleep.

So who did he manage to piss off this time?

-

-

An hour later, the clink of jingling keys and the resounding stomp of rough soled leather boots against linoleum roused Sasuke from a nightmare he couldn't quite remember now that he was fully awake. The blindfold kept him in the dark and the cuffs around his wrist had stressed against his skin and made it sore.

He didn't bother raising his head when the bars of the cell, he'd guessed, slammed open a moment later. What was the point of trying to look at something you knew you wouldn't be able to see?

"Well, well… the little Uchiha don't look so damn proud now, does he?" The manly voice was loud and gravelly like the scraping of sandpaper against concrete, and the sound made Sasuke want to tear the man's throat out just so he wouldn't have to hear something so horrendous yet again.

Keeping his head down, Sasuke frowned and tensed up the tiniest bit, hoping that the other would either tell him why he was here, or leave him as he was. Sasuke, unlucky as he was, got neither choice before the man had grabbed onto his shoulder quite roughly and hauled him onto shaky legs.

He was pushed forward non-too-gently and something cold and tight was immediately clasped around his neck and attached to a chain, by the sound of it. Pulled along like a dog, Sasuke just couldn't stop himself from resisting. He still had his pride and dignity to uphold and no Uchiha would be willingly treated like an undisciplined animal.

Rearing back, Sasuke swung his leg around in the direction he had last heard the man's voice, which happened to be directly behind him. Although by the grunt, he knew he had hit the man, he just didn't know where, but he soon discovered his answer.

"Shit! Little bastard kicked me in the nuts!" The mans lewd language by no means bothered the Uchiha, and the feeling of accomplishment had swelled up and up until even his chest was puffed out in pride and arrogance. That is, until he was hit with an uppercut right to his lifted chin, and he could feel the blood flooding his mouth from the bitten tongue.

"That'll teach you, little bastard." The fact that he'd been called 'little' almost had Sasuke repeating the same action as before. Last time he checked, he was eighteen years old and well on his way to becoming the prodigy of his clan and the heir of his father's business, especially after Itachi's sudden disappearance. More than some guard would ever be, truthfully.

Besides, he still wanted to know _why _he was where he had been taken in the first place.

-

-

Sooner than he'd thought, they'd stopped somewhere, but he couldn't tell. Straining his ears, Sasuke could hear distant voices and the sound of a man ordering people around. The slimy voice talked to people as if they were dogs, even going so far as to say 'sit' or 'kneel', and from what Sasuke was surprised to hear, he swore he heard the man order someone else to do something quite... sexual.

A swift knock on the door alerted the Uchiha that they had indeed stopped at a room, and a muffled 'enter' answered back to them but just a second later, and the door was swung open.

The first thing his senses were attuned to were the smell of sex and sweat, the sound of moaning and the presence of someone quite powerful and with great authority, but menacing. Sasuke suppressed a shiver and refused the urge to whip back and break the guard's hand as he was shoved roughly into the room.

"Careful with the gift for my apprentice!" That powerful voice demanded. His voice was not as rough as the guard's but it was not pleasant at all. It was smooth and rich, but it had that underlying note that could have any other person cowering in a corner somewhere, but not Uchiha Sasuke, nope.

Sasuke snorted and sneered, upset at the thought of being recognized as an object for someone else. How degrading.

The guard seemed to tense behind him for a moment, before his presence had disappeared almost too rapidly. "Yes sir, my apologies my Lord."

What the hell? What was this, the middle ages? No one said things like "my lord" anymore, unless they happened to be praying or something.

Before he could think anymore on it, a finger was skimming across his cheek, just lightly, almost like a feather and Sasuke could not contain the shiver that shook him from his spine to the tips of his fingers and turning his thought into another direction. Forget where he was, but who _was_ this man?

A slight whisper of something quite softer than a touch, brushed against his ear, and Sasuke discovered it to be the hot breath of his captor as soon as words left his lips. "My, my… you've grown into his exact replica."

Whom the man was referring to, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder as he wished he could crawl away from the touch, but his feet had grown roots and he was planted to the spot, lips sewn shut with imaginary thread. Did this man happen to know him already?

Why did he have a feeling that something immensely important was about to take place, and it was no doubt going to change everything he had worked for up until now.

-

-

While Sasuke mused over such things, another blindfolded figure entered the room upon his mentor's request, wondering what could be so important.

Surely it wasn't the day that mattered much, his twenty-third birthday. The man hadn't celebrated for that occasion since he'd left his home and his family.

The male slipped forward silently, feet drifting soundlessly over the floorboards; even though his eyes were covered he knew this place like the back of his hands. Long hair let loose, for he had just taken his nightly shower and was not expecting to be called on so urgently.

Uchiha Itachi could not lie and say that he didn't feel the least bit sad, for there was one person he regretted leaving behind, and that was the only one he truly cared about; Sasuke. It had been a tradition of theirs to take off the day and spend it with one another on each of there birthdays, but that had ended just as abruptly as his disappearance. Of course he's left a note explaining that he no longer wanted to stay in that house with that communist of a man, Fugaku, and like he knew that they would, his parents fell for it. Word had gotten to him though, that Sasuke had asked around for him for years, though his location had not been unearthed. The boy didn't want to give up until he had been sure that his brother was safe and not lying in a ditch somewhere in the inner city of Konoha.

"Ah, you've finally decided to join us, my apprentice." Madara shushed the younger male as soon as his mouth was opened to respond. "Now don't talk, you'll ruin the surprise. Remember what they told you when I sent them to fetch you? "

Itachi nodded, not knowing what the meaning of this was, but he decided to go along with it. Mine as well, nothing surprising had happened for him in years, It would be nice to stray away from the normal at some time.

He didn't bother pulling back as a coercing hand grabbed onto his shoulder and led him to the center of the room, the bed Although he did not like to be touched, Madara wouldn't like it so much if he had ordered the older man not to touch him.

"Bring the other here, and put some tape over his mouth so he doesn't speak," Itachi listened as Madara snapped orders and his little sex toys scrambled to do as they were told so as to escape the possibility of any kind of punishment.

"Hey, don't tou-!" Whoever the other male in the room had to be, he did not seem happy at all.

Madara clapped happily as the youngest Uchiha was thrown on the bed, laughing at the entire situation. Itachi, who had been yearning for the companionship of his little brother since he'd left three years ago, was sitting so nonchalantly on the edge of the bed, legs cross pristinely, while Sasuke scrambled to a sitting position as best as he could with the handcuffs.

What a show it would be tonight.

Walking closer to the bed, Madara pushed Itachi back so that he lay on his back in the center of the bed and moved to the other side as Itachi easily complied. He almost didn't understand why the older Uchiha was being so cooperative.

Coming up behind Sasuke, Madara laid one hand on the cuff while the other trailed across the silken, white skin of his youngest nephew's neck. "Now if you want me to remove these handcuffs, you must promise to behave yourself." Sasuke nodded solemnly, just wanting to get the unforgiving steel cuffs away from his wrists.

"Now, I am doing a favor for my apprentice tonight, and I want you to have sex with him. If you do that, I will let you go, and you can go home and act like none of this ever happened. Understood?"

Sasuke was bewildered. What was wrong with the man? Kidnapping him to have sex with his _apprentice?! _

If that was all it took to go free, though, Sasuke would accept. He would just remember to wash himself twenty times more that night; he didn't know what this person might have.

Itachi , on the other hand thought nothing of this. He'd been with people before, whether it be a one-night stand or a relationship. He didn't care. The prospect of having sex with someone blindfolded was mysterious, and although a bit suspicious, it was also exciting, and excitement was something that his life had been lacking lately.

Itachi had never been afraid to do something a bit risqué, and besides, what was there to lose. He'd already sold his soul to the devil.

* * *

Okay, so I decided that this will be a two-shot. Let me know what you think, please.


	2. Part Two

So, finally the chance to update Blindfold, the last chapter to this two-shot. I know I have waited too long to update this, and here's the chance, now so, here you go guys!

Thank you to all of you guys who gave reviews and/or added this story to their favorites, thank you so much, I love all the support you all give me.

Kyarei: I'm glad that you think so highly of this story. I'll make sure not to let you down and thank you for adding a review as well and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Kcatgirl13: Thank you very much, and I'm happy that you liked the first one-shot. I hope that enjoy this second chapter as well.

Mart7: Bewitching, that's a new one, and a pleasant comment to receive. Thank you so much, I'm always happy to hear from you, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first half of this story, and I hope that you like this one as well.

Fallen star that finds light: Another person that I love hearing from! Thank you for enjoying this little story so far, I'm happy that you're happy, lol. I do hope that you like this second half as well!

Velvet-prosthesis: Why thank you, I'm glad you found this interesting, too, and I also hope that you like this chapter as well. I know the update took a while, but finally it's up here *Phew*!

Tarn Vedra 5: I'm excited that you found this enjoyable, and of course I couldn't just leave it as it was! I hope you like this final chapter.

Miko Vampire: Tehe, I can't wait either… *rubs hands together evilly*

Thedarkunicorn: Thank you for adding a review and I'm happy that you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Otay! Done with responses, so here we go.

And we're off!

* * *

Blindfold

Part Two

-

-

It seemed that idea had settled into his brain, only to scamper off at the last minute, leaving Sasuke clueless and somewhat afraid of what he was about to do. The consequences of his decision would be dire.

If he decided to have sex with this person whom he knew nothing about, he could be under the risk of gaining some type of sexually transmitted disease or something disgusting he didn't even want to think about. On the off hand, if he refused, Kami only knew what would happen to him then.

Maybe a little torture, a little pain, something to force him to change his mind, but if he didn't, maybe he would be killed.

Sasuke's indecision wreaked havoc upon his mind, but what the hell was he to do? Should he just sit there and allow himself to participate in this deranged man's activities, or should he attempt to run and end up being dragged back with missing limbs.

Jolting back into his current dilemma, Sasuke jerked his shoulder away as he felt a pain he just now noticed as fingers squeezing into his clavicle, pressing down on the bone there so as to get his attention.

The young Uchiha swallowed hard, clueless as to what to say or do in a situation such as this. Fugaku, his father and Chief of Police, hadn't really taught Sasuke what to say if he were to ever be propositioned to have sex with another, while his mouth was covered in duct tape and his eyes blindfolded.

Sasuke's unbound hands rested limply by his sides, though they began to clench as the hand on his collarbone had not let up an inch. The collar around his neck was restricting his breathing if only a little and the room temperature was slowly heightening, even as he sat there in tattered clothing.

This person slowly began to push him back onto the bed that Sasuke already sat upon, and his heart jumped into a frenzy at the sound of a switchblade. He knew that sound everywhere, for that was the exact weapon he always kept in his pocket for safety. It was the same one that Itachi had given him the day before he disappeared.

The young raven gave a muffled protest, hand coming up to remove the tape, but quickly paused at the feeling of cool metal pressing threateningly against his fingers; a warning that he would lose them should he tamper with this man's plan.

Quickly, he got the point and lowered his fingers, coming to grip the bed sheets beside him in anxiety that he just hoped his face did not betray.

"You don't want to be bound again, little one, do you?" The man inquired, voice rich, but also promising a pain he would rather not have to endure at this point in time. Perhaps, he should comply with what the man had to say.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, not knowing if the man was looking at him or not. Fear was spiking up like the jolts his heart gave every now and then inside his chest.

Cautiously, he allowed himself to be pushed back against the bed, tense, despite how comfortable the bed might have been. Perhaps if he had been in another situation, Sasuke might have enjoyed this luxury.

The cold, sharp feel of metal pressed against his chest, feeling it trail down and lick at his skin with a sting, but no cut had harmed his body. His shirt was divided methodically down the middle, falling to either side limply, before the blade moved down to his pants.

Here, the teen's breath began to stutter as he tried his hardest to keep calm, knowing that if he made any sudden moves, his manhood would be on the line.

Quickly, and with inhuman precision, Sasuke's pants were discarded from his body, completely torn now. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how the man had done this so quickly, so accurately without causing him a single injury, but it had been done.

"There, now that those pesky clothes are out of the way, we can get down to the real business." The man seemed eager to get the show on the road, but Sasuke was only hoping that things could be stalled for a little while longer, though it seemed as fate was not on his side that day… or night, as far as Sasuke knew.

-

-

Itachi had crawled towards the middle of the bed now, ready to get this over with so that he could go back to what he had been doing before; contemplating those days he would spend with his little brother back when everything had been almost pleasant.

Searching with his hands, his fingers found soft and tender flesh, skin that felt just right beneath his hands; almost familiar skin. Though Itachi could hardly tell, there could be many people in the world with skin as pleasant as his brother's had been.

Feeling upwards, he discovered that he had been trailing his hand along the apex of this man's (if he could be considered a man at all) chest, the tip of his fingers slipping onto the bobbing Adams apple.

The man beneath him seemed to shy away from his touch, though that did not bother him much. Itachi was only there to gain pleasure for himself, and whether the other was comfortable or not really didn't matter much to him at all.

Crawling forward, Itachi's knees bumped against the other's side lightly, offering him a chance to throw his leg over the one beneath him, and straddled his 'gift'.

A muffled protest reached his ears, before Itachi pressed his nails into the captive's jugular in warning. The other was instantly silenced.

Leaning down to get a better taste, Itachi skimmed his lips over the bare, silky flesh before allowing his tongue to snake out between his lips and run along the curve where the male's neck met his chin.

Frowning at the lack of contact his skin received, he sat up, shifting himself to kneel over the other man, before shedding his robe, which he had been bare underneath after his nightly shower.

The feel of skin-on-skin contact felt even better against his freshly scented flesh and the silkiness of the body below him. Itachi felt addicted to this feeling, wanting more contact as quickly as possible. He completely disregarded the chuckle sounding from the corner of the room as he continued to grind himself against the man's flaccid erection, hoping that at least the other would become aroused by his motions.

-

-

Sasuke was trying his damned hardest to stay still and limp – in all senses – as this stranger began to grind his own manhood against his. He was only all too aware that the room was not empty, and that there were plenty of eyes watching, and for once during the entire ordeal, he was happy that he had a blindfold to shield his eyes from seeing the many that leered at them.

Before he could stop it, a moan had snuck its way past Sasuke's lips, and no later did his cheeks become suffused with blood and shining the color of ripe raspberries.

Tired of wasting time by now, the stranger ran a free hand behind him, down Sasuke's body, searching for what he guessed to be his penis. It didn't take him long to find it, as Sasuke found his erection encased within warm, capable hands; slender and graceful as they slid along his pride and prepared job as the giver that night.

The young raven jerked his hips as his back arched, the man's hands simultaneously massaging the head of his penis while twisting a nipple between soft fingers. He could feel pre-cum from his captor's arousal dripping onto his abdomen, warm and sticky against his skin.

The one above him moaned and snapped his hips forward, almost pushing Sasuke over the edge with how sensual and erotic the move was in his current state of ecstasy. He almost felt ashamed for enjoying it, but how could he not when his body had taken on a mind of its own, responding to every touch and caress. It appeared as if the person above him was a dominant submissive. All Sasuke would have to do was sit back and let this man do all the work.

All too suddenly, as soon as he thought those words, both hands were retreating. The Uchiha wanted nothing more but to snatch those hands back and demand that this stranger finish what he had started, but those muffled demands left his lips in place for a strangled moan as he felt hot, tight heat strangulating his most precious asset.

Kami, if the man were any tighter, he swore his penis would fall off.

Besides that, the man had not even prepared himself, so the dry friction was a bit of a discomfort. He could hear panting up above him, and had to restrain himself from jerking up into that tightening hole, so as not to injure the one currently lowering onto his straining erection.

-

-

Itachi could feel the need to kick himself for being so moronic as to not prepare his entrance before lowering onto a man the size of the one he was currently struggling not to kill just for the girth of him. It was not right for one to be such a size as this.

Swallowing, Itachi exhaled as he continued to lower himself inch-by excruciating-inch. He was almost tempted to raise himself off of this stranger and leave the whole ordeal behind, for being in this much pain for a one-night fuck was not worth it.

Finally, after a few moments, he felt the muscles surrounding his entrance begin to adjust to the size of the one he was impaled on, so slowly he began to set a pace.

Shifting so that he rested his weight on his feet, Itachi laid one hand on the bed slightly behind him so that he was more capable of holding himself up as he slowly began to rock his hips over the massive erection.

The stranger was groaning under his breath, trying so hard to hide the fact that he was enjoying it, but Itachi didn't need to take off the duct tape just to know that the other man was gaining pleasure from what he was doing to him.

Sitting up so that his hands now laid flat against the other's chest, Itachi began to ride the other male, hips gyrating seductively as his insides continued to grasp tightly to the man's pulsing cock.

Itachi as well, could not hold back a moan from escaping his lips as he angled his hips in a way that the head of the stranger's erection pushed deliciously against his prostate, causing the Uchiha to jerk his hips, in turn making the one beneath him arch up into him.

His captive had begun to move now, too, letting his hips meet the submissive man's in synchronization, snapping his hips up as the other rotated his down.

The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat as the two continued to join, enticing the senses, as they began to move together in almost a frenzy, climax edging closer and closer as they were just about ready to tip over the glass.

Itachi grabbed onto his own deprived manhood, playing with the leaking tip and allowing the pre-cum to slip down the sides as he clenched his derriere muscles. Hands were gripping his hips now, as if to bruise, though at this time that was the least of his worries as he spread his legs further and pushed his himself down again and again.

It was coming, he could feel it and by the other's moans, obviously they were almost as close as he was to falling over the edge of climax.

Giving his cock a few yanks, Itachi tensed up, muscles clenching in anticipation as he felt that heat pool up in his groin and spread until he was moaning uncontrollably, coming against the man's stomach in warm, sticky rivulets of semen.

The man beneath him was not far off, as he too released himself inside the man above him, jerking his hips up spasmodically.

-

-

Sasuke had never felt so much pleasure in his life as he had at that moment, with this man spurting his essence all over his belly, while he let his seed spill inside this stranger's body. The feeling was miraculous, and somehow everything he'd done that night felt so… right.

A limp body fell against him, breathing its hot breath into his ear. Sasuke shivered and turned his head away. He did not want these feeling's, he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

A clapping sounded from a side of the room that Sasuke could not tell, and with morbid surprise, he finally remembered that the two of them had not been alone the entire time. How could that vital piece of information have escaped him?

Sasuke sucked up whatever dignity he had left and glared, though the man with the devil's voice would not be able to see because of the blindfold.

"Okay, I've done what you asked of me, now let me go." Sasuke kept it short and simple, straight to the point, though he had so much he wanted to say to this man.

The man seemed to find this hilarious, for he began to laugh, though the sound sent shivers running up Sasuke's spine in fear. Something was going to happen, of that he knew for sure. "Oh but wait, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

The man who had been leaning against him seemed to spring up at this, throwing his legs over Sasuke's body and sitting back, apparently, for the weight on the bed had not lifted.

The young Uchiha knew there would be no 'good part' to his mayhem.

Sasuke dreaded the moment as he heard the footsteps nearing the bed, wishing he had something to cover himself for the moment; wishing he could feel as careless as he had just a moment ago as he spent himself inside that stranger.

"The good part is, I will allow you to see who your 'gift' is, my apprentice, for I'm sure that you would appreciate this much thoughtful gesture as soon as you find out who it is."

Sasuke felt the fear and the dread all come back, this horrible feeling like a hand holding his insides in a vice grip, one that he could not seem to get off of him. Something wasn't right, and he knew that by the end of the night, things would be even worse then how they were to begin with.

"Now if you would both stay still, allow me to show you who it is exactly that you've given yourselves so willingly to." This man's voice held so much mocking, so much mischief and secrets, Sasuke could have passed out from all the emotions hitting him at one. The apprehension and the curiosity were all hitting him head-on, there was no way he would go on without know who he had taken.

The stillness in the room was suffocating and menacing all at once.

Gods, what had he gotten himself into.

-

-

Itachi's thoughts were similar to Sasuke as he sat a little more patiently than the other, waiting to see who he had let take him, though he could not deny the fear deep in the back of his mind.

Madara had never been so secretive, and the thought that something was a little off was coming to the forefront of his mind. Itachi knew he should have been a little more suspicious of what the man had been up to when he had brought him a 'gift' one that he had to wear a blindfold to receive, but of course, he had made an idiotic choice and now he had to deal with the consequences.

This scheme must have been elaborate and very well planned, because it seemed that everything Madara wanted to happen had been pulled off perfectly.

Feeling his mentor's hand on the tie behind his head, Itachi schooled his face back to his normal impassiveness and waited until the black cloth had fallen completely into his lap before opening his eyes.

And that was when the world paused in its rotation, if only for a moment.

For the first time, everything was uncontrollable, his breathing, limbs, expressions. Nothing he could do or say could ever compare to what he now experienced.

What was he to say?

Nothing now, as his little brother stared right back at him.

* * *

So yeah. After typing up this chapter, I decided to make it into a three chapter story, so still I have one more chapter to go until it is finished. Before I began writing this, I had already typed up the review responses so I might have said this was the last chapter so disregard that. Next chapter will be the last.


	3. Part Three

Eh, so sorry about the tardiness of this new chapter. I've been working on a one-shot that was requested of me to write when I first introduced 'Better Off Alone'. It has to do with Sasuke having a child of his own, but it in no way is a spin-off of BOA, just a 'what if' story. Someone brought to my attention that no one ever makes a story where Sasuke has the kid instead of Itachi. I had planned to make it a story, but I have too many full-length stories that I'm juggling right now, so it will just be a very long one-shot. Anyways, sorry again to keep you all waiting, and here is the final chapter of 'Blindfold', and I hope that you enjoy.

Miko Vampire: Lol, yeah I don't like that he died in the show. That makes me sad, and I would not have it any other way than a happy ending... in any of my other fics. *cryptic smile*

aeonreclipse: Please don't explode! :3

Tarn Vedra 5: I also agree that Madara is a sick bastard, but I can't blame him for wanting to see Itachi and Sasuke engaging in a little bit of action!

Mart7: Thank you very much, and yes, Madara's sense of humor is a bit... different

Mangachick1: I'm glad I did decide to make it into a three-shot. Sometimes I just get so into a story that I can't see a stopping point for it.

Kcatgirl13: Woah, I hope you're still interested in this story. It's been a while since I've updated *eep*

Lady Kyasurin: thank you very much, and I hope you live this chapter as well!

Velvet-prosthesis: As I've said time and before, I love hearing from you, and thank you so much. Writing the sex had me blushing a bit, lol... weird! I didn't know I made things so descriptive, and I couldn't think to write Itachi any other way when he was the bottom. I think he would still be dominant.

MadaSasu: Yaoi is the world, and I 'm happy you're so excited. Yay! Made me excited just reading your review!

Nami-Lass: Oh yeah, and reactions you will get. Not telling! hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Blindfold

Part Three

-

-

Sasuke could have blacked out at that moment, he could never be too sure, though what he was sure about was that the hand brushing back hair on his forehead and ruffling the butterflies in his lower belly was sure to be Itachi's.

Fate could not have fucked him over anymore than it did that night. He'd just had sex with his very own sibling and there was no denying the fact that it had been the most joyous experience in his short life, but why did it have to be his very own blood brother.

There was that tiny bit of hope that welled up inside of him, knowing that now he knew his brother was okay, maybe Sasuke could convince him to return home with him. It had been hard knowing that Itachi did not want to be found, did not even care to contact his little brother and let hm know that at least he was okay. Betrayal, among other things, were beginning to make his chest feel heavy with emotion and grief as he peered into Itachi's sharp eyes, looking for some type of affection.

Itachi was speechless, words failing him as he couldn't take his eyes off of his younger brother, who was still as naked as the day he was born with his blood brother's very own semen splattered against his pale abdomen.

What had he just done? How could he have let Madara trick him into something so shameful. The man was a conniving bastard, a liar skilled in the art of trickery, as was proved by how easily he's gotten through Itachi's steel armor and straight to the heart of things. There was nothing that Itachi could say to right this wrong, nothing could atone for this sin.

For Itachi, Heaven was unattainable.

"S... Sasuke..." Itachi could feel his insides quiver with the stillness and the pain in Sasuke's eyes as the boy tried to sort out his muddled thoughts, hoping to avoid realizing what they had just done with one another. "Blood of my blood," he whispered.

Sasuke swallowed, feeling his lip quiver in resentment at seeing the shame and remorse in Itachi's eyes. Could not Itachi at least be happy that Sasuke was safe and they were together for the first time in years?

He felt his face heat up in rage, emotions unraveling the perfectly placed visage that held them under control. "Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke spat towards Madara, loathing the smirk painted upon the older Uchiha's countenance, as if he had been enjoying the show all along. "Why?!"

Sasuke felt the rumble of his words as they rolled off his tongue like water, too distressed to worry about trivial matters like his nudity or what Itachi thought of him like this, confused and vulnerable; angry like he always seemed to be.

"You sick fuck, I'll kill you!" Sasuke sprang up, hoping to attack him, but Itachi chose that moment to take charge and tackle the boy against the bed he had never quite made it off of. The two went sprawling off the bed, bodies exposed to the leering Uchiha, who watched on in amusement as his charge struggled to control the younger boy.

Itachi had already predicted Sasuke's anger and knew that Madara's careless attitude would somehow set the boy off, though he could hardly care for his uncle's safety. It was his brother that he was worried about. When challenged, Madara could become quite ruthless, and torturing his youngest nephew was in no way above his standards.

Finally, Itachi had had enough of Sasuke's struggling and slammed the boy's hands onto the floor beneath them. With Sasuke pinned beneath him, Itachi breathed out shakily, wishing he had thought to cover himself and his brother.

"Stop this, Sasuke," he rasped quietly, "you are going to hurt yourself. Just please, listen to me." Itachi's voice was placating in an attempt to sooth his younger brother, but Sasuke refused to let the older Uchiha manipulate him like he always tended to do when they were younger. He wasn't a boy anymore, and he damn well wouldn't do a thing for his treacherous brother.

"No, I'm not doing anything for you, lying bastard. Get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke was beside himself with hate and emotions he could not put into words. This brother whom he had once loved and looked up to had turned to their uncle and abandoned him. This man was not who he had grown up with.

"You speak as if I knew who you were as well, little brother," Itachi snarled, feeling like he should clear his name, though what others thought of him never mattered to him before, so why now?

Sasuke scoffed, turning his head sharply to the side so as to avoid any eye contact. He felt so ashamed, like he'd failed once again, only this time he failed himself without a thought to anyone else. "Just let me go, I've served my purpose here."

Madara grinned from the sidelines. "Yes, you did."

Itachi's head snapped up with the sound of Madara's voice, feeling nothing but betrayal for the promise his uncle had broken. Madara had swore on his honor that he would not bother Sasuke or any of his family for that matter, however, he should have known better than to trust a business man.

"Stay out of this," Itachi hissed, glaring eyes turning red as he spoke, "you have already broken your promise. The agreement we made is discontinued from here on out."

Madara threw back his head and huffed a bitter laugh, the action sending shivers down Itachi's spine. "Ha! Really, you are in no position to be calling any shots, though you are hardly of any use to me anymore. You used to be good in bed, but now the sex is monotonous and your company bores me."

Sasuke gasped sharply upon the unearthed information of his brother's relationship with their uncle. It seemed Itachi was used to being incestuous after all, though the word itself made Sasuke feel disgusted with his own thoughts. He had enjoyed the sex, even knowing now that it had been Itachi, his mind kept flashing back to the feel of that heat swallowing him whole and pulling him into that tight paradise.

Itachi didn't do much but narrow his eyes. "You seemed to be enjoying it while it was happening."

"Hm, I guess," Madara sniffed. "However, things have not turned out how I had planned them to, and this... reunion of sorts is becoming tiring very quickly. You are free to leave."

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered. This was not happening, this could not be for real, he thought. Surely, Madara would take away their memory, beat and lock them up, or _something._

Itachi tensed, knowing that his uncle could not possibly be serious in his attempts to make them believe he was going to let them off so easily. "What are your intentions, Madara?"

Madara sighed impatiently, "Fine, suit yourself. Guards," he snapped, followed by a rush of footsteps stomping outside the door, and the entrance of who was obviously the chief guard. "Escort these young men out of my compound." And that was all that was said before Madara turned his nose up in the air and turned his back.

Itachi was hoisted from his brother harshly, but recovered from his stumble by backhanding the guard roughly handling him. "Don't. Touch. Me."

The guard shied away, cheeks flushed a bright red in embarrassment as he gained his bearings. "Right, this way," he growled, throwing a glance in Sasuke's direction, whom had recovered his clothes and was slipping his shirt over his head, other clothing already having been thrown on haphazardly.

Itachi retrieved his robe and followed the guards out, though not suspecting the pain of a heavy object making contact with the rear of his skull.

Sasuke had hit the floor only a second before he did.

-

-

Waking up in an alleyway was nothing short of disgracing and utterly disrespectful. A moan from his left brought Itachi to full awareness as he glanced over to see his younger brother with his back against the damp brick walls of whatever building they were behind. Sasuke seemed a little worse for wear as he cradled his forehead within his palms and his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Sasuke, are you hurt?" Itachi inquired, wondering if maybe he should find a phone and call the ambulance. Crawling over, he spotted the blood spilling between Sasuke's thin fingers, feeling rage well up inside of him for the rough, unnecessary treatment of his younger brother.

Sasuke inhaled in quick spurts of breath, hyperventilating, though he tried hard to hide it from Itachi. "No," he panted, "get away from me."

Itachi gently tried to pry away the hand on his brother's head, but was slapped away by an enraged Sasuke. "Would you just stop it! Quit acting like you care, and go crawl back to Madara. I'm sure he'll let you back if you just spread your legs for him!"

The boy was obviously hurting mentally as well as physically, and it was understandable, so Itachi bit his tongue and sat beside his brother, making sure to leave a little distance between the two of them.

"Sasuke..." Itachi started, wondering what he could say to his brother to let him know that he had not gone a day without thinking of him, wondering if Sasuke hated him for leaving. "I don't want you to hate me, though I understand that forgiveness may not be possible. I would like you to try and forgive me, and I will do what it takes to earn your forgiveness."

Itachi's voice was soft, pleading almost, but that was a little too much for his pride to allow.

Sasuke did not say a word, though he felt the sorrow in Itachi's words, could hear it in his voice, but forgiveness was along ways away.

"I-", Sasuke cut himself off, eyes wandering as he searched for words. "I don't know," was all that he could bring himself to say. "I don't know."

Itachi grabbed the younger boy's hand, rejoicing in the fact that he did not pull away. It would be a long road, and he would pay his penitence, but one day he hoped that Sasuke would forgive him, but for now, he was on thin ice.

-

-

Madara relaxed in his room, rewinding the tape over and over as his hand moved fluidly along his shaft, pumping all that he could of himself as he watched his nephews time and again.

He knew he had played a shady game, a terrible one indeed, and in the end, he still had not gotten what he wanted. His eyes were locked onto his nephews body, unable to look away as he grunted his fifth release that night, always cumming at the same scene as his nephew threw back his head and groaned.

God, he was beautiful, and by all means, all that beauty would be his to have and to hold. His obsession had gotten away, but now he had to figure out how he would play this one out and get him back. The boy hadn't played into his hand as he had thought would happen, so he would have to try something new.

First, Itachi had to be removed from the picture.

_**I'm coming for you Sasuke, and I hope you're ready.**_

_

* * *

_

Fin.

I am so sorry to end it this way, but hey, I am satisfied. If there is a sequel, it will be a bit farther into the future. Perhaps after I have completed 'Hey Daddy'. I didn't want a cliché ending where the brother's end up together and live happily ever after. I kind of wanted to make it seem more brotherly this time around for the final chapter.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
